Why is love so difficult
by DauntlessGirl2383
Summary: Just a fic about Sadie and Anubis. Sadie is 18 and she has been dating Anubis for a while. But will the gods cause some dramatic events? Read to find out. Rated T cause I used hate.


**~Sadie~ the rule I hate the most**

"Hullo Sadie here, I haven't been using this recorder for a while and I am already 18." I have been busy lately with all the _blood of the pharos_ kids who apparently can really keep you busy. But I am not here to talk about the Brooklyn house I am here to talk about me and Anubis.

It's true me and him have been dating for quite a while. But when he and I were at a graveyard a _certain_ Goddess was happy to ruin our happy day. I and Anubis were sitting under the stars as every romantic couple would do. But after our couple of minutes of peace and quiet Isis came and ruined it all.

"Sadie, are you still with Anubis?" she asked like as if Anubis wasn't there.

I said, "Hmm well he's right beside me and, were gazing at the stars well what you think?" I asked this in a strict firm voice. Which, I can tell by her reaction she got the message.

"Oh I hoped this day would have never come" She said with a sad broking hearted voice.

"What do you mean?" I straightened my back to hear the story this was getting interesting.

"Well Sadie I don't know how to tell you this but, the gods aren't happy that you two have been… uh… what do you mortals call it dating".

"Well I could care less what the gods have been thinking about me and Anubis". I crossed my arms as I gave one of my famous glares.

"Sadie the only way for you and Anubis to have peace with the gods are for you and Anubis to get married".

I and Anubis sat up and we both looked at each other. I was surprised at what Isis said. Me and Anubis get married? That was something that never crossed my mind.

"Me and Anubis get married? Are you mad?" I asked that in an honest question. Really were the gods playing a joke on us? If they were I am so going to get them back.

Anubis shifted uncomfortable. "Anubis" I asked "did you know about this?" He looked at me with those eyes that wanted to melt me into a puddle.

He sighed and said, "Yes Sadie I have known about this but I never-"

"You knew! And you never told me about this! I can't believe-"

"Sadie let me finish I never told you because I didn't want you to over-react I hate this rule as well Sadie". I looked at him perplexed. Maybe I did over-react a bit but, still get married? That's like a big commitment.

I sighed and Isis must have looked a bit awkward and she began to speak. "Well I will leave you two to speak about your _plans."_ She disappeared into a golden mist. I sighed and looked up at the stars. I was remembering our happy moment when it lasted. Anubis saw how sad I was so he put his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't decline the hug I hugged him till it felt like hours when we were sitting and hugging each other. I didn't want the moment to end I wanted to hug him in that vary spot forever but sadly I can't. Anubis pulled away and said, "Sadie I know you must be feeling pressured in all this but, Sadie I will give you time to think and besides it's getting late we should get you home." He got up and held out his hand to help me get up, he is always such a gentlemen. I smiled up at him and took his hand. We walked hand-in-hand to Amos's mansion. We walked in silence. When we finally got to the mansion Anubis and I looked at each other for a moment then he pulled me close for a quick kiss. I smiled at him when we pulled apart. He gave me one of those smiles I always loved. I waved by and walked up to the house and thought _can this day get any worse? I already have so many things to worry about now I have to worry about a rule? I officially hate that rule! I can't be with a god unless I'm married to him. I hate my life, but then again I'm Sadie nothing is normal about me._ Just as I thought things can get any worse I opened thedoor and I saw Bast, Carter, and the trainees fight a three headed snake. _That's how my life can get any worse I thought._ I got my wand and went in with the trainees.


End file.
